El equilibrio del Caos
by Blizzard the hedgehog
Summary: Eggman ha alterado el caos y junto con este, dos identidades representadas por la luz y la oscuridad. Blizzard está confundida y tiene recuerdos nulos de su pasado, ¿Podrá Sonic ayudarla y derrotar el caos oscuro?
1. Blizzard The hedgehog

El corría a una gran velocidad como de costumbre hasta que atravesó un denso bosque, en él se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la caída del río. Tal vez no le agradaba mucho el agua, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba descansar y ver como pasaban los peces de diferentes colores mientras chapoteaban y chocaban unos entre otros.

Al llegar al lugar descubrió que yacía inconsciente una eriza cerca de la orilla del río -¿Amy?- preguntó un poco confundido –No, no es ella- se dijo a sí mismo. Se acercó y trató de despertarla hasta que lentamente abrió los ojos

-¿Eh?- Dijo la eriza mientras volteaba su cabeza a los lados

-Je je que bueno que estas bien, ya me estaba preocupando un poco- Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza de una manera despreocupada.

De repente, la actitud de aquella eriza se torno más exaltada y confundida

-¡¿Qué!¡Quién eres tu?¡¿Dónde estoy? Cómo rayos llegue aquí?- Esa sorpresa hizo que ella sola se cayera de un sentón

- Soy Sonic The Hedgehog- Dijo con una actitud alegre

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?

- Creo que también estoy loco, pude jurar que eras una amiga mía

- ¿Amiga?

-Si ,una eriza parecida a ti

Era cierto, ella tenía un parecido asombroso con Amy, era una eriza color celeste, unos ojos grandes y lilas, usaba una cinta azul marino en su cuello, vestía una sudadera de mangas cortas y un pantalón corto, ambos de un color azul-verdoso.

-Bueno no importa, dime ¿En donde estamos?-Preguntó la eriza

- Pues en la Tierra, ¿En dónde más?

-¡No me refiero a eso!-

-La verdad no soy un mapa, solo se que es un bosque

- ¿En serio?- Dijo la eriza en tono sarcástico

-Como sea-Dijo el erizo un tanto molesto-¿Por qué te exaltaste tanto al despertar?

-Bueno- Su tono de voz se volvió más calmado- Digamos que no recuerdo casi nada de los últimos y que yo sepa nunca había visto un lugar cómo este. Solo recuerdo haber estado en una especie de celda color verde y luego en una habitación gris, creo…

- Entonces ¿Si quiera sabes tu nombre?

-¿Eh? Si claro que lo recuerdo

En ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por un sonido muy fuerte que parecía ser de una explosión. De los árboles salió un robot de gran tamaño con una pistola láser en lugar de brazo, acompañado de un hombre con forma de huevo y bigote extraño que estaba montado en una especie de nave circular.

-Eggman- Susurró el erizo- Parece que te cansaste de esconderte y vienes a traerme algo de diversión ¿No es así?

-¡Calla mi espinoso amigo , esta vez no vengo por ti si no que mi maravilloso radar captó algo muy importante que estaba buscando!¡jojojojojojo!- Dijo aquel extraño hombre

-¿Eggman? Ese nombre ese nombre me suena, y si que concuerda con su apariencia- Mencionó la eriza con tono burlón

-Tu… Así que tú eres el objetivo que ando buscando ¡Así que ven conmigo ya que tengo algo para ti!

-Hmph, Y ¿Por qué tendría que venir con un sujeto como tu?

-¡No sabes con quién estás hablando! Soy Dr. Eggman! El hombre más poderoso y grande del mundo

-Si que eres grande pero en cuanto peso- Ante el comentario de la eriza, Sonic no aguanto y soltó una fuerte carcajada lo que enfureció a Eggman

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Así te atreves a hablarle al hombre más poderoso del mundo?.

La eriza le envió una mirada retadora muy parecida a la de Sonic .En ese instante, Eggman dio una orden al robot para que disparara a donde se encontraban los dos erizos, pero no logró darle a ninguno ya que ambos lo esquivaron a una gran velocidad.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Dijo Sonic con una actitud muy burlona

– Ja! Nada mal para un hombre GORDO- Completó la eriza. Este comentario había dejado a Eggman tan molesto que casi echaba humo por los oídos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?¡Yo no estoy gordo! ¡0000098HM Dale al experimento!

-¡Yo no soy ningún experimento! ¿¡Cómo crees que yo provendría de la creación de alguien como tu!

Nuevamente el robot disparó hacia donde estaba la eriza, ésta lo esquivó otra vez y antes de que volviera a disparar se acercó a una tremenda velocidad y le lanzó un golpe con una fuerza tan descomunal que partió a la mortal pieza de metal en miles de pedazos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Sonic encárgate de lo demás por favor!- Dijo la eriza que acababa de caer en una de sus rodillas

-¡No problem!- Inmediatamente, Sonic realizó un Spin Dash tan poderoso que al golpear la nave de Eggman, éste salió volando.

-¡Tú no podrás huir de mi tan fácilmente!- Dijo Eggman mientras apretaba un botón de su nave. El láser del robot disparó hacia muchos lados y ninguno le pudo dar al par de erizos

- ¡Ya me cansaste!- En ese momento la eriza sacó una Caos Emerald, la apretó con fuerza y su puño se vio rodeado de un aura azulado- ¡Toma lo que buscabas!- En cuanto el puño de la eriza golpeó la nave de Eggman, ésta se congeló instantáneamente y al mismo tiempo se partió con el impacto de aquella sobrehumana fuerza que provenía de la eriza.

-¡No escaparás, te encontraré de nuevo Light Caos!

-¿Sabes? ¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando así que bye bye!

Tanta fue la fuerza de la eriza, que Eggman salió volando nuevamente y con él un rastro de copos de nieve.

-Woooww That was great!- Exclamó el erizo sorprendido dejando que la eriza se ruborizara, ella solo sonrió tímidamente

Sonic vio pensativo a la eriza ¿Cómo aprendió a usar el poder de la esmeralda?. El decidió no quedarse con la duda, así que preguntó-Oye, ¿de donde sacaste esa Caos Emerald?

La eriza vio su la esmeralda que tenía en su puño y sonrió

-La verdad, no se de donde la he sacado - Dijo un tanto pensativa- Solo la usé por instinto ¿Y Sabes por que ese sujeto me está buscando?

-Estoy igual que tu

La eriza tornó su mirada al cielo y susurró con un tono de voz apenas audible

-Ligt caos... ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

-¿Qué ese no es tu nombre?- Dijo Sonic un tanto confundido

La eriza color celeste solo nego con la cabeza

-Yo soy Blizzard The Hedgehog

-Bien, aprovechando la situación Blizz, ¿Que te parece una carrera?

-¿Carrera?

-Si, ya sabes , en donde partes de un lugar a otro y…

- ¡Lo se! Pero ¿No crees que sea precipitado si todavía no conoces como corro?

- ¡No te preocupes! Ya verás que va a ser interesante

- Ok pero cada carrera debe tener un castigo para el perdedor ¿no crees?

Sonic estaba tan confiado que no dudaría en poner un castigo que el odiaría cumplir

-El que pierda se echará un gran balde de agua helada- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

- Y ¿Cuál será la meta?

-¿Ves esa isla?- Dijo Sonic mientras señalaba la Angel Island

-Si ¿Y que con ella?

-Ahí se encuentra la Master Emerald, no te tomará tiempo encontrarla por que simplemente es muy grande, el primero que la toque gana

-Otro problema ¿COMO DEMONIOS LLEGAMOS ALLA ARRIBA?

-Don´t worry, un amigo me acaba de regalar unos propulsores o algo así y te puedo dar un par, aunque no se como se encienden, lo único que se es que van en los pies

- ¿Qué tu amigo no te dijo?

- Lo que pasa es que básicamente no escuche nada_ jeje_

_Flashback_

_El erizo se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras un zorrito parecía explicarle un montón de cosas. _

_-Y con este se regula si suelta mucho humo y ¿Sonic me estás escuchando?_

_-¿Ah? Si claro continúa- Dijo el erizo mientras abría unos de sus ojos_

_-Bueno como decía, este es para..._

_Fin flashback_

-¡Deberías escuchar las instrucciones!

-Es que arriesgarse es divertido, además estaba cansado

Blizzard soltó un suspiro – Bien empecemos

-Lets get this party started!- Dijo con gran entusiasmo

-De acuerdo

A la señal los dos erizos salieron disparados dejando sólo el rastro de un rayo azul y blanco.

-Si que eres rápida- Dijo Sonic un poco sorprendido

-Pero no tanto como tu- Dijo la eriza guiñando un ojo lo que dejo a Sonic un poco ruborizado –Pero no todo es velocidad- Sonic alzó la ceja en señal de que no comprendió las palabras de la eriza - También hace falta inteligencia y habilidad- Dijo Blizzard mientras negaba con un dedo y sonreía con una gran confianza


	2. Conociendo nuevos amigos

_Bueno aquí está el segundo cap. Espero que les guste y por favor manden reviews por que me inspiran y alientan a seguir escribiendo =P. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que se me descompuso mi compu y apenas puedo escribir ToT. _

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a SEGA (con excepción de Blizzard)_

Cuando el par de erizos se encontraban al pie de aquella isla surgió el gran problema, ¿Cómo se encendían los propulsores? Cada quien se había puesto uno en cada pie pero no podían hacerlos funcionar ya que no entendían la mecánica del extraño amigo de Sonic, o tal vez el era tan despreocupado que no se molesto en escuchar las instrucciones.

-¿Cómo se prende esta cosa?-preguntó Blizzard que ya estaba tan desesperada que casi azotaba los aparatos

-No lo sé-contestó Sonic-¡Aprieta todos los botones!

-¡Estás loco! ¿Qué tal si…

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Ambos se la pasaron apretando cada uno de los botones y palancas que tenían los propulsores pero solo lograban que se encendieran lucecitas de colores. De pronto Blizzard notó un gran botón rojo que se encontraba en la parte inferior de los aparatos.

-Hubiéramos apretado ese desde el principio-dijo la eriza un tanto molesta

-No sé si debamos apretarlo, normalmente esos botones son los más peligrosos

-Tienes razón pero creo que no tenemos opción ¿Qué dices?

El erizo azul solo asintió con la cabeza

-A la cuenta de tres ¿Listo?

-Ready

-3, 2,1¡Ahora!

Los dos erizos apretaron aquel botón pero al instante se oyó una extraña voz proveniente de los propulsores

-Lanzamiento y autodestrucción en 10, 9, 8…

-Oops creo que ese no era

-Por el amor de Dios ¿A quién se le ocurre poner un botón de autodestrucción?-dijo Blizzard ya sacada de quicio

-Hay que quitarnos esto rápido

-Creo que ya es tarde

-3, 2 ,1-finalizó la voz en cuenta regresiva

Solo se alcanzaron a ver mutuamente con una desesperación cómica antes de salir volando por los aires

-¡Vamos a morir!-gritó la eriza celeste con un alarido gracioso

-Pronto, hay que quitarnos esto

-¡Pero la caída será muy fuerte!

-Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa que convenció a Blizzard

El equidna descansaba junto a su tesoro, todo era calma y hasta se podía sentir el viento pasando por cada hoja de los árboles. De pronto un par de gritos lo despertaron, parecían provenir del cielo. El rápidamente volteó su cabeza hacia arriba y pudo notar a dos figuras cayendo del cielo.

-¿Que dem…-su frase fue interrumpida por un golpe que pareció más bien un derribo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y logró ver a nuestro héroe azul encima de el

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Hi Knux-respondió el erizo- digamos que estoy en un tipo de competencia

-¿Competencia?-preguntó incrédulo

-No importa, ¿No haz visto a alguien más por aquí?

-No ,¿Por qué?

-Cr-creo que gané-dijo un gemido familiar

-¿Blizzard?-preguntó Sonic volteando hacia donde provenía la voz

Se podía notar a la eriza estrellada contra la Master Emerald, que con algo de dificultad se pudo al menos sentar.

-Olvidé decir que también necesitas algo de suerte para ganar-dijo sobándose el abdomen

-No way-dijo Sonic sabiendo que el sufriría un castigo por haber 'perdido'

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó el equidna-¿Quién eres tú?

La eriza se levantó de un salto y se paro enfrente de él mientras extendía su mano

-Soy Blizzard, mucho gusto

-Knuckles The Equidna-contestó mientras apretaba la mano de la eriza en modo de saludo

-Lamento interrumpir Knux pero ¿Tendrás una cubeta?-preguntó Sonic

-No no tengo ¿Para que la necesitan?

-Larga historia-dijo Blizzard

-Yo no tengo pero tal vez Tails debe tener una en sus curiosidades, pregúntenle a él.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Knuckles antes de darse la media vuelta y volver a acostarse para resguardar la gran joya.

-Ok Blizz creo que tenemos que ir con Tails

-¿Quién es Tails?-preguntó la eriza mientras inclinaba la cabeza en forma de duda

-Él es quien me regaló estos aparatos infernales –contestó Sonic mostrando los propulsores destruidos

-¿No deberías preocuparte?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo mira eso!-dijo la eriza arrebatándole los propulsores a Sonic y enseñándoselos en la cara-¡Acabas de decir que fue él quien te los dio! ¡Seguro te mata si los ve así!

-¡Doesn't matter! Tails es un gran genio y podrá hacer unos nuevos

-Bien pero si te golpea o algo será tu culpa

-¡Será de los dos porque tu dijiste que apretáramos ese botón!-dijo señalándola

-¡Pero tú fuiste el que no escuchó las instrucciones!

-Ok ok pero no quita que sea de los dos

-¡Esta bien! Pero si no tiene una cubeta serás golpeado por nada

-¿Golpeado yo? Tails no dañaría ni a una mosca, es muy pacífico

-Allá tu

Los dos llegaron a la casa de Tails y se hallaban enfrente de la puerta

-Ojalá y lo que dices sea verdad y no nos mate

-Es inofensivo, no te preocupes Blizz

Sonic tocó el timbre y se vió a un zorrito de dos colas abriendo la puerta

-Hola Sonic ¿Ya probaste los propulsores? ¿Están geniales verdad?

-Demasiado geniales para mi gusto-contestó desviando la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Murieron-dijo Blizzard mostrándole los artefactos-pero no te preocupes, fue por una buena causa

De repente, la sonrisa de Tails se borró y fue cambiada por una cara llena de ira y enojo

-¡SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!-gritó con una voz escalofriante

-Te dije que se enojaría-susurró la eriza un poco atemorizada

Tails sacó una especie de pistola láser y la puso enfrente de Sonic

-¿Sabes cuánto sufrí por fabricarlos?

_Flashback_

_Tails estaba cargando una caja llena de materiales de todo tipo y formas que al parecer lucía muy pesada_

_-Auxilio-dijo cargando con mucho esfuerzo el pesado paquete._

_El paquete terminó aplastando a Tails y dejándolo sin fuerzas. Cuando el trataba de ajustar los últimos detalles salió una gran llamarada que lo dejó todo tostado._

_-Ya estoy hasta la…_

_Los propulsores cayeron en su cabeza interrumpiendo su frase, dejándolo mareado y desorientado_

_Fin flash back_

-Lo sentimos-dijo Blizzard bajando la mirada con un tono de voz deprimido

La actitud de la eriza calmó a Tails, ya que pudo notar la sinceridad con la cual se disculpaba

-No te preocupes-dijo con una amigable sonrisa-haré unos nuevos pero necesitaré su ayuda

-No hay problema amigo-dijo la eriza ya animada

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Blizzard

-Yo soy Miles Power pero todos me dicen Tails

Tails vio a Sonic muy callado y algo perdido

-Sonic ¿Por qué estás así?

El erizo volvió en si y volteó a ver al zorrito

-Nothing pal-contestó aun con una actitud preocupada- Tails ¿Tendrás una cubeta?

-¿Para qué?

-Lo que pasa es que hicimos una apuesta y Sonic perdió, así que su castigo será tirarse agua fría encima-contestó Blizzard

-Ya entiendo por que estás asi

La eriza puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sonic para intentar calmarlo

-Cálmate, ambos cumpliremos un castigo ¿Vale?

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó el erizo

-No lo se, tal vez yo no gané del todo ya que tu me ayudaste a no sufrir esa caída-contestó con una sonrisa

-Thanks Blizz-dijo el erizo ya más alegre

-Oops creo que Sonic tendrá doble castigo-dijo Tails tratando de contener la risa

-¿Por que?-preguntó la eriza

-Es que le presté la última cubeta a Amy

Sonic sintió un escalofrio recorriendo su espalda, él se puso rojo como un tomate y se podía notar que su cuerpo temblaba mucho

-¿Qué tienes Sonic?- preguntó intrigada Blizzard

-Tails-dijo el erizo tartamudeando-¿En serio no tienes otras cubetas?

-Nope, tiré las otras por que me estorbaban

-No way

-_Si una persona a la que Sonic no le temía casi lo vaporiza me pregunto cómo será la tal Amy-_pensó Blizzard con una gota en la cabeza

-Si quieren yo los puedo llevar en el Tornado-dijo Tails

-Si, gracias

-Ok Tails let's go.


	3. Volviendo al pasado?

_Bueno aquí esta el cap. 3. Ahora me esforzaré para subir capítulos lo más rápido posible para compensar el tiempo perdido XD. Bueno, cerca de estos capítulos se va aproximando el suspenso y la verdad pero no se preocupen! Todavía falta mucho para acabar._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a SEGA (con excepción de Blizzard y otro nuevo personaje que podría salir por ahí :P)_

Fue un largo viaje para el pobre erizo azul, se iba a tirar un balde de agua helada y para rematar, ¡Iba a ver a Amy! A el le caía muy bien pero ya estaba demasiado cansado por la carrera y no podría soportar esos abrazos asfixiantes aunque provinieran de esa chica especial.

Sonic y Blizzard se hallaban enfrente de la puerta mientras que Tails esperaba en el Tornado. Con una mano temblorosa, Sonic tocó el timbre el cual aumento su temor.

-¡Sonic!- se oyó una voz familiar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al par de erizos ya que una eriza rosa saltó sobre Sonic, derribándolo y ambos cayendo sobre Blizzard

-¡Oh Sonic al fin me visitas!-dijo la eriza que se le veía bastante alegre

Tails notó al instante la reacción de Amy y pudo ver a Sonic y a Blizzard que yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Era claro que el fuerte derribo de la eriza los había dejado sin fuerzas. El zorrito salió rápidamente del Tornado y se aproximó a ella.

-¡Por Dios Amy! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?-gritó exaltado el zorrito llevando sus manos a la cabeza

-¿A que te refieres Tails?

-¡Mira como los has dejado!-dijo señalando a Sonic y a Blizzard

-¡Cómo lo siento!-dijo Amy retirándose-¿Uh? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Blizzard, si que se parece a ti ¿Verdad?

-¡No se parece a mi!-dijo en tono de berrinche

-Bueno, bueno retiro lo que dije jeje-exclamó el zorrito en tono alegre-creo que hay que llevarlos adentro

Blizzard fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenia mucho cansancio. Al levantarse pudo ver a Sonic, Tails y a Amy a lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la eriza celeste aun confundida

-Are you all right Blizz?-preguntó el erizo acercándose

-Si gracias

Blizzard tornó su mirada a Amy, la cual tenía se veía algo triste

-Chicos ¿Nos pueden dejar solas un segundo?- preguntó Amy

-Pero Amy…-dijo Tails preocupado. Esto era por que Amy era un tanto celosa y podría intimidar a Blizzard (¿como iba a intimidarla si Blizzard es mas fuerte XD?) y alejarla de Sonic

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien-dijo Amy con una amable sonrisa

Sonic y Tails abandonaron la habitación y se quedaron esperando en la sala.

-Lamento mucho haberte lastimado así-dijo la eriza rosa muy apenada

-¡No fue nada!-contestó Blizzard con una gran sonrisa-con ese abrazo pude notar que quieres mucho a Sonic. Amy solo se ruborizó ante ese comentario, pero todavía tenía una gran duda por la cual había hecho que los chicos se fueran.

-Oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, lo que sea

-¿Tu no sientes algo por Sonic?

Esa pregunta confundió a Blizzard, lo acababa de conocer pero tenía un sentimiento familiar por el, es como si lo hubiese visto antes pero no podía recordarlo.

-Me gusta un poco, pero no te preocupes Amy que yo te voy a ayudar con el

-¿En serio?-la respuesta la confundió bastante, como era que le gustara Sonic y aun así la quisiera ayudar-_Esta chica es rara-_pensó incrédula- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Yo soy muy buena percibiendo los sentimientos de las personas, aunque no he visto demasiado algo me dice que has luchado mucho por el y tu no mereces que alguien te lo quite de la nada-dijo sonriendo casi forzadamente-Además, no me gusta la competencia débil.

Las dos erizas rieron por aquel comentario. Rivales o no, Blizzard parecía comprender muy bien a Amy y tenía un corazón tan grande que la iba a ayudarla, eso podría llegar a ser una amistad muy grande.

Sonic y Tails se estaban cansando de esperar ¿De que estarán hablando? Algo los despertó de aquellos pensamientos, una luz apareció enfrente de ellos de la cual se creó una especie de portal. Un erizo plateado salió de el y dirigió su mirada a Sonic.

-¿Silver?-preguntó sorprendido el erizo azul

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el erizo plateado mirando hacia los lados

-No lo se ¿De donde demonios saliste?

-No tengo la menor idea, iba caminando y de repente aparecí aquí, de todos modos iba a venir

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, últimamente las caos emeralds que tengo han reaccionado de forma extraña y pensé que estaría relacionado con algo del pasado

Amy y Blizzard salieron rápidamente de la habitación, algo las había inquietado. Al llegar a la sala vieron a los otros tres personajes, algo no andaba bien.

-Silver ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Amy-contestó el erizo plateado

A Blizzard le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío, una sensación desagradable pero conocida, sentía cierta oscuridad cerca de aquel erizo plateado. Blizzard se acercó más mientras Silver la veía extrañado por la forma en la que la eriza lo veía.

-Tienes una Caos Emerald ¿Cierto?-preguntó rodeándolo y viéndolo sospechosamente

-¿Eh?

La actitud de Blizzard dejo a todos con duda, ¿Blizzard podía detectar el poder de una caos emerald? Eso no era posible, ni siquiera Sonic podía hacerlo.

-¿Podrías enseñarme la esmeralda por favor?-continúo Blizzard

-Emm claro

Silver sacó una caos emerald de color grisáceo, Blizzard la tomó y la miró de forma extraña

-Esta esmeralda, está contaminada

-¿Contaminada?-preguntaron todos al unísono

-Si, algo de oscuridad la ha envuelto-Blizzard había cambiado su actitud alegre a una más seria, como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte. Ella rodeó la esmeralda con sus manos y una luz salió de ésta, a los pocos instantes, la esmeralda se volvió más clara y emitió un gran brillo.-¡Ya está! la he purificado- dijo la eriza volviendo a su actitud normal

-¿Cómo que purificar? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Silver muy confundido

-Bueno pues yo…-Blizzard no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho, era como si ella supiera lo que se debía de hacer, pero ni siquiera ella supo como y porque lo había hecho. Otra interrupción pasó, un transmisor que Tails llevaba empezó a sonar. El lo abrió rápidamente y contestó.

-Aquí Tails, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy yo, Rouge. Shadow encontró algo, y será mejor que vengan a verlo

-Vamos para allá-dijo por último Tails al colgar el transmisor

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Amy

-Tenemos que ir con Rouge- dijo Tails un tanto preocupado

**Fin del cap.**

_Espero que les haya gustado, a que no se esperaban la aparición de Silver XD, pero que habrá encontrado Shadow? Lean el sig. Cap y lo sabrán._


	4. Crystal?

_Uff últimamente no me ha girado la piedra jaja, espero que les guste este cap, lo siento es que luego no tengo tiempo o simplemente amanezco con inspiración pero solo para dibujar jeje bueno ya cierro la boca y disfruten wiiiiiii XD_

_Casi lo olvido (típico de mi) Thank you Tifon the Hedgehog y espero que pronto me llegue otro choque de inspiración o una taza gigante de café expresso para poder escribir más XD_

_Que me pasa Dios Santo! Otra vez olvido otra cosa: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino ha SEGA y al Sonic Team y blabla cursilerías._

-What's wrong Tails?-preguntó Sonic

-Rouge me acaba de decir que Shadow encontró algo y tenemos que ir a verlo

-Ja! Ese Shad no la pierde ¿cierto?-interrumpió el erizo azul

-Veo que no has cambiado Sonic-pensó Silver con una gota en la cabeza¬¬

-¿Te dijo en donde estaban?-preguntó Amy

-Emm…nope. n_n

-Pues comunícate con ella una vez más-dijo Blizzard

-Vale, aquí voy

Tails sacó el transmisor otra vez y pulsó unas cuantas teclas, al instante se escucho la voz de la murciélago.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Lo siento Rouge-contestó Tails apenado-¿Dónde están?

-En la casa de la coneja emm ¿Cómo se llama? Cream

-¿Y por que están allí?

-Eso no importa ahora, apresúrense

-Si, llegamos en un instante

Todos llegaron a la casa de Cream en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tocaron la puerta en una manera un tanto desesperada y pudieron ver a una linda conejita abriéndoles la puerta

-Hola señor Sonic, hola Amy, Tails, señor Silver y señorita extraña-dijo en tono amable-pasen por favor

-¿Me dijo extraña?- =(- pensó Blizzard

Cuando entraron a la sala pudieron ver que Knuckles también se encontraba ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tails

-Esta murciélago vino a molestar y me trajo diciendo que era algo importante-dijo el equidna señalando con la mirada a Rouge

-Ya veo

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el erizo plateado

-Será mejor que lo veas tu mismo-contestó una voz familiar, era Shadow que se encontraba recargado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación de Cream

Todos entraron al mismo tiempo a la habitación y dirigieron su vista hacia la cama en la cual se encontraba durmiendo una eriza gris. Ella parecía llevar algo en las manos, a Blizzard le volvió a dar ese tremendo escalofrío, sin duda era otra caos emerald.

-Hey, despierta-dijo la eriza celeste mientras la movía suavemente

La eriza abrió los ojos y al ver la cara de Blizzard se sobresalto y casi al mismo tiempo se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

-¡Que bueno que estás bien!-dijo muy contenta

-¡¿A que te refieres?

-¡Por favor! ¡No te hagas!-dijo mientras se separaba lentamente- ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

-¡Pues claro que no! De lo contrario no hubiera preguntado nada

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?

-¡Te acabo de decir que no recuerdo nada!

-Yo soy Crystal ¡Acuérdate!

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada!

Las dos erizas siguieron así casi por dos horas mientras que los demás las veían perplejos ya que no sabían que pasaba y por lo tanto como reaccionar. Por fin se logró calmar la eriza gris y se sentó en la cama tratando de contener su alegría para no volver a alterar a todo el mundo

-Entonces tu eres Crystal- dijo Sonic tratando de entender lo que pasaba

-Así es-contestó cruzada de brazos

-Dijiste que me conoces-dijo Blizzard-¿Me podrías contar por que tienes esa caos emerald y por que me conoces?

-De hecho eso iba a hacer

Flashback

_Desde que recuerdo yo solía entrenar en un tipo de cuarto para sobrepasar ciertos límites con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera salir de ahí. Una persona extraña que se hacia llamar Dr. Eggman era el que me dio mi nombre y el que me crió, yo lo vi como a un padre ya que fue quien me dio esa 'esperanza' de salir. Yo entrenaba duramente todos los días y el decía que lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Un día el me llevó a una habitación gris en la cual pude ver un gran tubo que contenía una figura flotando dentro de el, parecía que dormía profundamente. Me dijo que esa figura era lo que el llamaría Light Caos, la energía positiva y luminosa que poseían las caos emeralds y que este tenía un gran poder, tanto que podría destruir al mundo entero. Y claro, si existe la luz también ha de existir la oscuridad, Dark Caos. Era cierto que también había energias en la Tierra que se hacían llamar Light y Dark Gaia, pero había fallado en un intento por dominarlas. Eggman me dijo que el había logrado extraer ambas energías de estas poderosas joyas pero que la entidad oscura había escapado. Un día me di cuenta de que Eggman no había llegado por que sus robots seguían vigilándome y valla que eso me molestaba bastante, como si fuera un criminal. Me asomé por la puerta y pude verlo charlando con otro hombre, ambos parecían estar muy a gusto_

-Jajaja ¿Y se trago el cuento de que la dejarías salir? Pero ni siquiera sabe que es…

-Cállate tonto, que la eriza se puede dar cuenta y podría escapar y ya no me serviría para absorberle la energía

_Al oír esto me quede muy confundida ¿Qué acaso todo era mentira? ¿Cómo que absorber mi energía?, tenía que comprobar todo por mi misma. Me dirigí al cuarto que la otra vez me enseñó, encima de un teclado se encontraba un tipo de expediente, en el encontré la verdad. Yo era un hibrido resultante de la mezcla de la energía de Light y Dark Caos, creado con el fin de destruir al mundo. Pero eso solo se podría lograr si se extraía toda mi fuerza, en el cual obviamente moriría durante el proceso. Sentía mucha rabia y solo pensaba en destruirlo pero voltee a ver a aquel tubo, no era justo tener encerrada a la luz si la obscuridad seguía libre, así que hice todo lo que pude para sacarla de allí. Después de varios intentos se rompió aquel tubo el cual también contenía un extraño líquido, una eriza cubierta por vendas blancas abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente._

-Gracias por salvarme-me dijo con una mirada amable

-No fue nada, Light Caos

-Prefiero el nombre Blizzard

-Vale Blizzard, será mejor salir de aquí, ah por cierto yo soy Crystal

-Mucho gusto pero antes de irnos ¿me podrías pasar mi ropa?-me dijo señalando su ropa colgada en una especie de gancho

_Corrimos por varios pasillos pero ninguno parecía conducir a la salida, además que muchos robots nos estaban buscando._

-Hay que hacer una salida-me dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

-Vale

_Ella sacó una caos emerald y con una gran fuerza congeló y partió un muro en varios pedazos._

-Rápido, por aquí-dijo saliendo

-Vale

_Estábamos a punto de salir cuando un gran robot se puso en frente de nosotros bloqueando el paso, este parecía muy fuerte. Me puse en posición de ataque preparada para lo que sea pero Blizzard me arrojó aquella esmeralda._

-Sal de aquí, yo me encargare de el

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, te alcanzare más tarde

_No tuve más opción que salir y dejarla con aquella imponente máquina, lo último que vi al dejar las instalaciones fue una enorme explosión proveniente del cuarto por el cual salí. Estuve días vagando por el bosque, se habían agotado todas mis fuerzas y para colmo no sabía a donde ir. Ya nada podía ser peor cuando un robot vino y me ataco, ya no podía luchar, estaba agotada. _

Fin Flash back

_-_Cuando creí que era mi fin aquel erizo negro llegó y me salvó, todavía no tengo palabras para agradecerle y en aquel instante tampoco pude ya que por lo visto me desmayé- finalizó la eriza

-Gracias Crystal-dijo Blizzard

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

-Por devolverme aquellos recuerdos-contestó la eriza celeste mientras sonreía y a la vez derramaba lágrimas

_Y ahí va el cuarto cap jeje espero que les haya gustad y por favor manden reviewsXD_


	5. So, what's next?

Hey hey! Los he pillado! Lo siento por tardar todo un año pero simplemente no podía o luego no me llegaban ideas, pero esto ha rendido fruto: he mejorado en mi redacción yay! Espero les guste y disculpen la tardanza de un milenio jajaja

o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

Al fin recordaba todo, debería estar feliz por al fin saber quién era y de donde venía, pero al recordar esto su mente sólo se llenó de preocupación y miedo. Al fin recordaba lo que tenía que hacer en la Tierra, no era lindo.

-¿Blizzard, que tienes? No hay por qué llorar-le decía la eriza rosa

-No, no es nada-respondió secando sus lágrimas-no sé ni por qué me ganó el sentimiento, lo siento

-Entonces-dijo Tails tratando de acomodar toda la información dada- Si tú eres Light Chaos, y Crystal es una mezcla de las dos energías del caos, ¿Quién es exactamente la forma oscura de estas energías?

Blizzard solamente tragó saliva, esa entidad oscura, cruel y poderosa era muy peligrosa como para estar libre en este planeta, y recordar a la única persona que fue capaz de imponerle tanto miedo, simplemente no era agradable.

-No te gustaría que te lo dijera-dijo un tanto cortante

-¡Pero necesitamos saber quién es! ¡Podría ser una amenaza para el planeta!-gritó Silver

-Si tanto quieren saber, no se preocupen, ella llegará a nosotros antes de que nosotros lleguemos a ella- contestó seriamente

-¿Ella?-dudó un poco el erizo azul

-Sí, ella, ni modo que fuera quimera

-Entonces, solo nos queda esperar a que nos "encuentre" ¿No?-preguntó Crystal

Blizzard sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo-dijo Shadow aún cruzado de brazos

-¿A qué te refieres Shadow?-preguntó Tails preocupado

-Acaba de decir la eriza que Eggman extrajo las dos energías

-Eso quiere decir que…-Sonic trataba de comprender todo

-Quiere decir que no tienes el cerebro como para comprender el significado de Eggman más Energías poderosas, Faker

-¡Claro que tengo el cerebro suficiente!-respondió el ofendido erizo-entonces planea algo grande, y eso lo convierte en nuestra mayor preocupación

-Bravo, denle la estrellita al faker-dijo sarcásticamente el erizo negro

Sonic se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de su rival.

-Por ahora-interrumpió la eriza celeste-Hasta que Dark Caos se presente, esa bola de grasa será mi objetivo-finalizó en tono decidido

o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

En otra parte…

-Agh, me las va a pagar…-susurraba una siniestra voz en la oscuridad-nadie se sale con la suya sin salir con un recuerdito mío…SE LAS VA A VER, sólo es cuestión de tiempo….

Fin….por ahora buajajaja


	6. Que quieres que!

_Hey hey! I came back! Again ¬¬. __Veamos… sip, ya me llegó la inspiración, así que… empecemos!_

_(You know what the disclaimer is n_n)_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que nuestros personajes hallaron a la confundida eriza gris. Todo seguía siendo tan pacífico, tan calmado. Sonic volvió a sus clásicas caminatas o carreras más bien, mientras que Amy decidió que era tiempo de ayudar en la misión…

Blizzard tenía un semblante preocupado y serio, ¿Tan grave era el problema? Quien sabe… La eriza celeste se encontraba en un bosque, escuchando el sonido de las hojas que bailaban al compás del viento, se le oyó pronunciar unas palabras apenas audibles:

-¿Qué esperas? Tú no eres tan paciente…No dejarás que me encariñe, ¿O sí?

Pasó un buen rato recostada en la rama de un alto y frondoso árbol, pocos eran los días en los que todo estaba en armonía, así que había que disfrutarlo al máximo; tanta era la calma que, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedó dormida…

-¡BLIZZARD! ¡DESPIERTA!

El drástico y agresivo tono de voz captado por la eriza, hizo que se despertara de golpe, tan de golpe que terminó por caerse de la rama, afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo y logró caer de pie.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa conti…? ¿Amy? ¡¿Pe-pero qué haces tú aquí?-la actitud de Blizzard cambió bruscamente de seria a totalmente sorprendida y… algo alterada

-Perdón por asustarte Blizzard pero, lo que pasa es que…-Amy dudó por un momento, no era normal lo que iba a pedirle pero, era la única que podía ayudarla-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días?

_Flashback_

_-¿Tu no sientes algo por Sonic?_

_Esa pregunta confundió a Blizzard, lo acababa de conocer pero tenía un sentimiento familiar por el, es como si lo hubiese visto antes pero no podía recordarlo._

_-Me gusta un poco, pero no te preocupes Amy que yo te voy a ayudar con el_

_-¿En serio?-la respuesta la confundió bastante, como era que le gustara Sonic y aun así la quisiera ayudar-Esta chica es rara-pensó incrédula- ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-Yo soy muy buena percibiendo los sentimientos de las personas, aunque no he visto demasiado algo me dice que has luchado mucho por el y tu no mereces que alguien te lo quite de la nada-dijo sonriendo casi forzadamente_

_Fin del flashback_

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que te ayudaría, y así lo haré. ¿Es eso a lo que venías?

-Sí, eso era

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado, Crystal trataba de comprender todo: ¿Por qué la urgencia de Eggman de crear seres a partir de estas dos poderosas energías? Y si era cierto lo que decía, ¿Ella tendría un gran y oculto potencial? Muchas preguntas invadían su mente, a tal punto que era mejor dejarlo ir, ¿O no?

-(Será mejor que le pregunte a ella)-pensaba la eriza gris mientras la imagen de la eriza celeste pasaba por su cabeza. Rápidamente se dirigió a buscarla, tenía que saber cuál era su propósito.

Caminó por varios minutos, era sorprendente qué tan grande era ese lugar. Bueno, todo le parecería grande después de haber pasado toda su vida en una habitación tan pequeña. Vanilla le había pedido que se quedara en su casa mientras encontraba su objetivo, era una buena persona. Ya había salido de la mencionada residencia, llegó a una grande pradera, era hermoso, no podía creer lo que se había perdido todo este tiempo, ¿Acaso proteger el mundo era su misión?, ella deseaba que así lo fuera, porque de alguna manera, se sentía tan conectada a éste planeta. De repente recordó la cara de aquel erizo negro… poseía unos ojos que reflejaban misterio y dolor. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una presencia… Pero no era cualquier persona. Esa figura, de un anormal color, esa apariencia tan intimidante, dejaron a Crystal helada pero a la vez extrañada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la eriza gris tratando de ocultar su gran temor

-Hmph, ¿En serio quieres saberlo?, tal vez te responda si tú me dices quién eres, eriza-respondió en un tono juguetón y maligno, al menos Crystal pudo percibir que se trataba de una chica

-Me llamo Crystal, Crystal the Hedgehog

-Con que Crystal ¿Eh?, bueno, te me haces tan parecida a… no importa. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú vagando por aquí? No sabes cuáles son los peligros con los que te podrías cruzar- en las últimas palabras, este personaje lanzó una penetrante y paralizante mirada

-Nada, no hago nada en especial-dijo desviando la mirada-Pero veo que aun no me has contestado, ¿Quién eres?

-Pronto lo sabrás, créeme

La figura se fue acercando cada vez más a Crystal, hasta que pasó a un costado de ella y continuó su camino. La eriza alcanzó a ver esa mirada de color amarillento, mostraba una sed de sangre inmensa. Recordó las palabras que dijo el propietario de esta mirada: Mientras, puedes decirme Gloom, nos veremos pronto Crystal, aunque no creo que te agrade…

-Gloom…Tengo que saber qué es lo que tramas, si es que eres quien estoy pensando-susurró la eriza gris cuando la desconocida se perdió de vista

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-

-¡¿Qué?

-Por favor Blizzard, ayúdame ¿Sí?

-Es que, no creo que…

-¡Por favor! No creo ser tan mala

-Bueno es que… no soy buena para este tipo de cosas-replicó la eriza celeste a la vez que desviaba la mirada

-Sólo te pido eso, por favor

En serio no se esperaba ese tipo de petición por parte de la eriza rosa, aunque era un benévolo y algo bizarro plan.

_Flashback_

_-Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Es que, durante todo este tiempo… Me he convertido en una carga para los demás y… Tú eres buena defendiéndote así que ¡Necesito que me entrenes! ¡Tengo que aprender a defenderme!_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Pero Amy, no soy buena maestra…

-Blizzard, no te pido mucho, por favor, tengo que enseñarle a los demás y, sobre todo a Sonic, que ya no soy más una niña indefensa!- dijo en un tono un poco cortado pero a la vez decidido

-¿Niña indefensa?...-Esa palabra le recordó a cierta persona que solía llamarla así, eso fue la que le hizo decidir-…Ya no más, Amy, a partir de hoy , yo seré tu guía, nos vemos mañana aquí a las 2:00 p.m

-Gracias Blizzard!-dijo la emocionada eriza rosa a la vez que asfixiaba a su amiga con un fuerte abrazo

-Ti-tienes una enorme fuerza- dijo tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo- Aprovecharemos eso, pero te advierto, es probable que te arrepientas, no tendré compasión en este trayecto ¿Eh?

-No te preocupes Blizzard, ¡Aguantaré lo que sea por Sonic!

-Jaja, entonces, que así sea!

_To be continued…_

_Manden reviews por favor, eso me inspira como una gran taza de café!_


	7. Where did you go?

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Me tarde más pero es un poco más largo que los otros, espero les guste!_

El erizo de color plateado se encontraba viendo aquel horizonte, contemplando el momento en el cual el sol terminaba su jornada y daba inicio a una noche estrellada. Se preguntaba si era mera coincidencia su viaje al pasado, o tal vez era una misión que estaba destinado a cumplir; después de todo, el era el guerrero del futuro, el que debía cuidar al mundo del caos que podría presentarse, ya que el planeta ya no contaría con la ayuda del erizo azul en esa distante época.

Tenía que ser fuerte, ya había sufrido bastante, en el futuro no tenía a nadie, bueno, casi nadie; sin embargo, sentía una gran necesidad de cuidar a la gente que se encontraba ahí. El presente, por otro lado, guardaba consigo a sus más preciados amigos, con los cuales había vivido pocos, pero alegres momentos. Incluso había veces en las que el deseaba quedarse. "Tal vez…" Pensaba él.

La noche llegó ágilmente, y su mirada se dirigió a aquella intensa y brillante estrella que sobresalía de entre todo ese espectáculo. Poseía un color rojizo, era hermoso. "Blaze…" Susurró para sí mismo al recordar a su vieja amiga. Ya hacía tiempo que no se veían, desde aquél momento en el que por un instante pensó que la había perdido.

_Flashback_

_-"¡No te vayas! No sé que haría sin ti, somos amigos ¿Cierto?"- preguntó de una forma un tanto inocente_

_-"Sigues siendo tan ingenuo, pero eso… es lo que me gusta de ti"-dijo con una tierna mirada-"Buena suerte, Silver"- finalizó antes de desaparecer en un gran destello, devolviéndole la luz a la destruida ciudad._

_El estaba tan destrozado, Blaze se había ido. Simplemente no podía seguir. Decidió regresar a la ciudad que había sido completamente arruinada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero era su hogar ¿Qué más podría hacer? Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, fue recibido por todos los sobrevivientes, que se encontraban tan felices por al fin poder ver la luz del sol, finalmente podrían vivir sin el temor de ser convertidos en cenizas; estaban aplaudiendo al héroe que salvó al futuro: Silver the hedgehog._

"_¡Pero claro!" Pensó el erizo, su misión era salvar el futuro, proteger a todo aquel ser que habitara en su época, poder ver todas las sonrisas que se posaban en las caras de los auxiliados, no sólo era crear un mundo mejor para él o Blaze, sino para todos. Al recordar esto, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era hora de cambiar toda la visión del mundo, para así seguir adelante._

_Después de esto, el se dedicó a ayudar a los sobrevivientes del caos provocado por aquella bestia de magma: Ibilis. Pero, un día, cuando nuestro héroe plateado se encontraba vigilando la ciudad, vio algo que simplemente no podía creer. La figura de aquella gata lila se podía distinguir entre ya las pobladas y renovadas calles de la ciudad._

_-"Blaze"-susurró sorprendido-"¡Blaze!"-gritó para cerciorarse si era real o sólo una cruel ilusión._

_Al oír su nombre, Blaze dirigió su mirada hacia aquel erizo plateado. Los incrédulos ojos color miel se encontraron con los brillantes ojos dorados de aquel erizo. Al principio ella pensaba que había sido enviada a otra dimensión, o al menos creía que había muerto, todo estaba oscuro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Pero algo la despertó de aquel aparentemente eterno sueño; se trataba de una luminosa silueta que se dirigía a ella, transmitía cierta calidez, pudo alcanzar a ver esos ojos que expresaban bondad y compasión._

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa_

_-¿Q-quién eres?-preguntó confundida y algo asustada-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Eso no importa ahora, debes volver, yo te ayudaré-finalizó aquella misteriosa figura_

_La luz que rodeaba aquella entidad se extendió por todo el lugar, cegando por un rato a Blaze, quien cayó inconsciente. Cuando despertó se encontraba en lo que al parecer había sido la destruida metrópoli en la que había vivido por toda su vida, pero las chaos emeralds que había llevado consigo para así sellar a Ibilis, habían desaparecido. Había vagado por la ciudad desde hace unos días, ya que al despertar todavía estaba confundida, "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?", pensaba al mirar aquellos edificios tan grandes y las calles de un color platinado que daban a la ciudad un aspecto tan limpio y tranquilo. Al mirar al erizo plateado, sintió que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo, su amigo se encontraba justo enfrente de ella._

_-"¿Silver?"- al decir esto, Blaze se acercó rápidamente al erizo plateado, odiaba admitirlo, pero lo había extrañado tanto…_

_-¡Blaze!- dijo Silver tan emocionado que parecía un niño que acababa de recibir un juguete nuevo-¡Estás bien!_

_Y como un reflejo, el erizo plateado rodeo con los brazos a la gata lila y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Con esto, Blaze se sonrojó de sobremanera, al igual que Silver, pero no podía contener la alegría que sentía al ver a su gran amiga._

_-Me alegro que tú también estés bien - dijo la gata lila correspondiendo el abrazo…_

_Y así los meses pasaron, con la ciudad reconstruida, las sonrisas formadas en los ciudadanos y, la compañía de aquella gata lila, en un principio hizo a Silver muy feliz, la paz que siempre había añorado estaba en sus manos. _

_Se encontraba en unos de sus lugares favoritos, una pequeña colina con una verde y reluciente pastura que daba una excelente vista hacia una hermosa pradera. Había pasado ya un buen rato ahí sentado, pero lo relajaba mucho ir a ese lugar… _

_-¿Puedo sentarme?_ _- escucho decir a una voz detrás de él. Se volteó rápidamente para ver que se trataba de la gata lila, que poseía una mirada seria como siempre._

_-¡¿B-Blaze?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó exaltado_

_-Nada en especial-contestó sin mucho interés mientras se sentaba a la par del erizo._

_Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, contemplando cómo el viento tocaba los pétalos de las flores y en ciertas ocasiones los arrebataba y llevaba consigo. A pesar de que todo estaba en calma, no se podía negar que existía un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Sólo bastaba con decir que Blaze no era una persona de muchas palabras que digamos, mientras que Silver era demasiado tímido cuando se encontraba con ella, tanto que a veces las palabras no salían de su boca._

_-A fin de cuentas, valió la pena todo lo que pasamos- dijo finalmente la gata lila sin mirar al erizo. _

_-Si… es casi increíble, pero, por un momento creí que… tú…-contestó desviando la mirada y con un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas._

_-Eso ya no importa, estoy bien y el mundo está a salvo, lo lograste Silver-dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos._

_-No pude haberlo hecho sin ti, fuimos un gran equipo_

_-Querrás decir, SOMOS un gran equipo-replicó con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Tienes razón, aun lo somos._

_Permanecieron un momento mirándose a los ojos dirigiéndose mutuamente una sonrisa, hasta que un rayo de color negro se vio a lo lejos, distrayéndolos de aquel momento._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-No lo sé, vayamos a ver-contestó el erizo_

_Se encaminaron hacia ese misterioso rayo de luz, hasta que por fin descubrieron de qué se trataba, era una chaos emerald, que poseía un color purpura oscuro que había dejado sin vida toda la vegetación que se encontraba alrededor de ella._

_-¿Qué tiene esta esmeralda? Se ve distinta a todas las demás-preguntó Silver con una cara que mostraba preocupación_

_-Por lo visto no tiene nada bueno, es mejor que investiguemos-contestó Blaze dirigiendo su vista a los alrededores de la ciudad._

_-De acuerdo_

_-Tú quédate con la esmeralda, Silver-dijo entregándole dicho objeto a su compañero_

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_-Por que tú eres quien necesita suerte-contestó con una sonrisa apenas visible- Yo investigaré en el lado este de todo el lugar, tú ve por el oeste. _

_-Está bien, ten cuidado, Blaze_

_-Igual tú_

_Fin Flashback_

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que no la veía, no había encontrado nada de información y, cuando fue a buscar a la gata lila, fue cuando un agujero del tiempo lo absorbió sin previo aviso, haciendo que volviera a los tiempos en los que Sonic aún vivía.

-Espero que estés bien-dijo mientras aún miraba aquella reluciente estrella…

-¡Hola Silver!

-Ahh!¿Amy? (N/A: Jajaja a Amy se le da por asustar a la gente en este fic no creen? XD) ¿Qué haces aquí? No te vi en todo el día…

-Ahh es que lo que pasa es que…-Amy trataba de ocultar el propósito por el cual no estuvo en casa, la verdad se había pasado horas tratando de buscar a Blizzard por todo el bosque, sin embargo, valió la pena todo esa larga caminata después de todo, pero no le diría a nadie, sobre todo ni a Sonic ni a Silver, era más o menos como una sorpresa - lo que pasa es que, me entretuve con algo cuando iba en camino al lago... Si! Eso es! Al lago!

-Amy, el lago está como a tres horas caminando-le dijo con una mirada incrédula

-(_Maldición, Silver, ¿De cuándo acá dejaste de ser ingenuo?) _¿Q-Qué tiene de malo ir de vez en cuando? Sonic no es el único que quiere conocer mejor el mundo y relajarse-Contestó mientras trató de fingir un puchero lo mejor posible

-Sí, pero…

-Ah! ¡Ya olvídalo!

-¡Está bien! Está bien! Ya lo olvidé…-dijo intimidado por la actitud agresiva proveniente de la eriza rosa

-Bueno, entonces, cambiemos de tema ¿Sí?, ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?

-Genial, cambiemos de un interrogatorio a otro interrogatorio-respondió sarcásticamente

-Jaja , muy gracioso-dijo en un tono un poco molesto

-Es que este lugar es… muy relajante, hay veces en las creo que puedo quedarme aquí por horas

-Si es hermoso, quien diría que eres tan sensible Silver-bromeó -(_Ojalá y Sonic fuera así)_-pensaba con una mueca triste, tratando de ocultar su cara del erizo plateado

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el fantástico paisaje conformado por estrellas danzantes y la gran y reluciente luna, que poseía un color amarillento.

-(_Creo que, no estoy solo después de todo)-_pensó el erizo plateado mientras volteaba a ver discretamente a Amy, lo que provocó que se formara una gran sonrisa en los labios

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—_

Se encontraba en una enorme cueva, no muy lejana al bosque en el que había quedado con la eriza rosa para iniciar su "entrenamiento", parecía que estaba hablando con alguien, pero, ¿Qué clase de persona vive en una cueva en medio del bosque? No se sabe, parecía que hablaba sola, como con un amigo imaginario, ¿O no?

-¡¿Qué?O sea que si dark chaos despertó…

-_Así es_

-Esto es grave, muy grave

-_Es por eso que decidiste entrenarla ¿No? Tú nunca actúas de esa manera, siempre te negaste a enseñarle los secretos del chaos a alguien _

-…

-_ Te conozco y sé que tu silencio dice que es otra razón,_

-… sé que ella tiene algo especial, sólo quiere ayudar como todos nosotros; además si yo muero…

-_No vas a morir, después de todo, a fin de cuentas tendré que estar involucrado en esto_

-Gracias ,cuento contigo, _Light _Gaia

_-Claro, pero te voy a pedir algo_

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Dime Chip, es que es un nombre más "cool" como diría un amigo mío_

_-¿_Chip?, que raro nombre, pero… no me digas que te encariñaste con una persona-dijo con una mirada un poco reprobatoria

-_De hecho, lo considero mi mejor amigo, no es malo encariñarse, no le creas a todo lo que te dice dark chaos, o acabarás siendo tan loca como ella_

-¿Loca yo? No sueñes tanto, pero está bien, ya veremos qué pasa, pero en todo caso, dime Blizzard, Chip

To be continued….

Espero les haya gustado, no se preocupen que el sonamy aparecerá en su tiempo… XD


	8. You have to strenght yourself

New chapter is here!

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que la eriza rosa se suponía tendría que haber llegado, la estaba esperando debajo de un árbol, y nuevamente, se quedó dormida…

_Flashback_

_-¿Chip?, que raro nombre, pero… no me digas que te encariñaste con una persona-dijo con una mirada un poco reprobatoria_

_-De hecho, lo considero mi mejor amigo, no es malo encariñarse, no le creas a todo lo que te dice dark chaos, o acabarás siendo tan loca como ella_

_Fin flashback_

-Chip tiene razón-logró escuchar la eriza detrás de ella

-¿Eh? WAaa! Tu quien eres?- preguntó volteándose bruscamente

-¿Qué no me recuerdas amiga azul? Soy Sweety!-contestó en una forma tan alegre, que empalagaba

-Sweety? (Mátenme por favor!) ¿Qué haces aquí? No he hecho nada malo como para que vengas a darme una de tus pláticas del amor y bla, bla bla que tanto me sofocan….-dijo un poco irritada. La verdad es de que, a pesar de ser Light chaos, había alguien que era más bondadosa que ella: Sweety the cat. Era una gatita color rosado muy claro, usaba un camisón y pantuflas rosas y usaba un moño que sujetaba una cola de caballo al costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Al principio la gata rosa la convenció de que era su conciencia, pero era demasiado buena como para provenir de su mente; aún así decidió seguirle el juego, ya que luego le pedía consejo, lo que le ayudaba a no enloquecer a tal punto de convertirse en alguien como Gloom.

-Cálmate! Ahora no vengo a eso, sólo vengo a preguntarte cómo te ha ido, ¿Cómo que vas a entrenar a la amiga rosita?

-Sí, la voy a entrenar pero…

-Yay! Sabía que tarde o temprano te encariñarías con alguien! Ves que no es tan malo?

-No me encariñé-dijo en tono cortante- sólo quiero que nos sirva de ayuda

-Claro Bliz, y yo vuelo ¿No? Puedo ver que sí te encariñaste con todos los amigos esos, además lo que te dijo Gloom no es cierto, la gente no hace daño, date una chance!

-P-pero…

-¡Ya te dije, gruñona! Date una oportunidad!

-O-ok-dijo atemorizada

-Bueno, creo que el tiempo se acabó, al parecer tienes el sueño muy ligero gruñona, nos vemos en tu próxima siestesita Blizz!

-(Ojalá y no) Está bien, nos vemos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

-¡Blizzard ya llegué!-escuchó a lo lejos, despertándola abruptamente de su siesta

-(Tenía razón, era sólo un sueño) Amy, al fin llegas! –exclamó en un tono alegre

-Lo sé, lo siento es que me perdí otra vez-confesó un poco avergonzada

-Está bien, pero trata de llegar a tiempo, ya perdimos una hora de entrenamiento

-Lo siento, de verdad

-Nah, no te preocupes!-dijo tratando de animarla-al menos viniste con la ropa adecuada- y era cierto, Amy estaba usando el clásico traje de las Olimpiadas, un minivestido rosado, mallones negros y tenis y muñequeras rosas.

-Gracias, bueno, ¿Empezamos? Estoy ansiosa por esto!

-De acuerdo, pero primero te daré un poco de teoría para que entiendas

-¿Teoría?, b-bueno tu eres la experta-dijo no muy convencida

-Es necesario explicarte lo siguiente, sólo pocos lo sabemos aunque si lo piensas bien es algo muy obvio. En este planeta nacen personas especiales, guerreros para el bien o para el mal, vienen al mundo con poderes especiales, que por cierto se dividen principalmente en tres ramas: Las personas que son capaces de dominar ciertos elementos de la naturaleza ya sea el fuego, el agua, entre otros son llamados Shizen users; los que han desarrollado su habilidad física a tal punto que llega a grados sobrehumanos son llamados Body users, un ejemplo podría ser la velocidad de Sonic o en tu caso, tu gran fuerza física, esto los convierte en Body users; los últimos son los más poderosos así como los más raros, son los Chaos users, y como dice su nombre, son los que son capaces de usar cualquier energía de las chaos emeralds o la master emerald para aumentar su fuerza o aplicarla en distintas cosas. Sólo existen pocas personas que pertenecen a los tres grupos; al ser Light chaos, yo soy uno de ellos, así como también lo es dark chaos. Tu entrenamiento se concentrará en aumentar tu fuerza y enseñarte cómo usarla, de igual forma haré lo posible para incrementar tu velocidad, lo cual pondrá un punto a tu favor. Bueno, demasiada teoría por hoy, ahora si ¿Empezamos?

-Claro! Lo bueno es que sí lo entendí todo, tenias razón, es muy sencillo

-Es muy fácil, sólo que luego hay gente que no se detiene a ver-contestó seriamente

-Estás en lo cierto

-Ok Amy, suficiente charla, a entrenar!

-De acuerdo!-exclamó emocionada-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ammm, déjame ver… Ya lo tengo!, sígueme!-finalizó antes de caminar hacia adelante

-Umm claro!

Caminaron por algunos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar más abierto, una pequeña pradera.

-Y bien, ya estamos aquí… ¿Ahora qué?-preguntó la impaciente eriza

-La primera etapa de tu entrenamiento será… usar tu fuerza! Así que lo que tienes que hacer es: Romper aquel árbol de un solo golpe-comentó emocionada y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡¿QUÉ?

Continuara….


	9. Just focus yourself and you will win!

-La primera etapa de tu entrenamiento será… usar tu fuerza! Así que lo que tienes que hacer es: Romper aquel árbol de un solo golpe-comentó emocionada y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡¿QUÉ?-preguntó mientras daba un salto hacia atrás en señal de gran preocupación y miedo

-Me escuchaste bien, no avanzarás si no partes ese tronco al menos, en dos partes, y solamente usando tu puño-contestó con un tono duro y autoritario

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo sólo con el puño?

-Pues, si no es con eso, ¿Con qué otra cosa?

-¿Puedo usar mi martillo?-preguntó con una mirada inquisidora

-¿Tu martillo?

-Sí-contestó antes de aparecer su Piko Piko Hammer de su manera tan particular-éste martillo

-¿Qué demonios? *Suspiro* Bueno, sólo trata de romper eso con tu "martillo"-dijo acentuando la última palabra mientras señalaba nuevamente el árbol

-De acuerdo

Y así fue, Amy se acerco lenta pero seguramente a aquel frondoso tronco, y con una gran fuerza lo golpeó hasta partirlo fácilmente en dos.

-Lo hice!-exclamó alegremente

-Bravo!-dijo contestó emocionada-¿Sentiste esa fuerza? Ahora hazlo sin el martillo!

-Ah! Creí que sí me ibas a dejar usarlo…-dijo con un pequeño puchero

-No te creas! Sólo fue para hacerte ver que no era tan difícil. Ahora anda, inténtalo, siente todo el deseo que tienes por proteger a los que quieres, y esa fuerza vendrá por sí sola.

-Guau, eso si me motiva!-dijo con emoción

-Entonces, hazlo

Y nuevamente, la eriza se acercó a un tronco igual de grande y con un puñetazo, estrelló un golpe duro, pero no tan fuerte, lo cual causó que Amy se lastimara la mano y sólo logro hacer un pequeño agujero en el árbol.

-AAhh!-dijo tomando su lesionada mano-eso dolió!

-Es que no te concentraste bien!-contestó en tono de regaño- no se trata de sentir enojo o poder, es cuestión de sentir esa seguridad que tienes en ti misma para proteger a los que quieres, todo es cuestión de la mente y el alma. Acuérdate, no avanzarás si no aprendes a sentir eso, usar el dolor y rencor como poder te terminará convirtiendo en algo que no querrás ser. Inténtalo de nuevo.

El resultado fue el mismo que la vez anterior, no lograba romper el tronco ¡Era tan difícil!, pero Blizzard se limitaba a darle la misma explicación y después de dos horas… llegó a la conclusión de que, si no lo lograba en poco tiempo, tendría que recurrir a otros métodos para lograr que rompiera aquel árbol, tendría que ser sencillo para Amy, pero no parecía muy segura al momento de golpear.

-(Veremos qué pasa)-pensó mientras miraba a la eriza rosa con seriedad-(Le daré dos días, y si no puede, ahí veo que hago)-pensó por último a la vez que se sentaba a observar.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenía que aceptar que estaba preocupado, ya había buscado a Amy en los lugares que ella frecuentaba, no era su estilo que la buscara, generalmente la eriza terminaba abrazándolo cuando menos se lo esperaba… pero…algo raro estaba pasando, ya habían pasado ya varios días que no la veía.

-¿Dónde estarás Ames?-preguntó serio el erizo antes de salir disparado dejando un rayo azul como rastro.

Llegó al taller de Tails, puede que el zorrito no frecuentaba mucho a Amy, pero es el único con quien podía hablar con más confianza, y considerando a los demás: Knuckles no sabría donde estaba la eriza ya que se la pasaba cuidando la Master Emerald, Shadow pfff, era Shadow, Silver acababa de llegar a este tiempo y no estaría atento a todo lo que pasara ya que tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, Cream no sabría responderle bien, y la lista seguía…

Entró confiadamente al taller, y lo primero que vio, obviamente, fue al pequeño zorro trabajando en un invento que de seguro terminaría explotando, como aquellos propulsores que casi lo matan.

-'Sup Tails!-dijo alegremente el erizo azul con un ademán de mano

-Ah hola Sonic ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Dijo Tails mientras se quitaba sus gafas de trabajo-¿Alguna noticia sobre dark chaos?

-¿Qué? No, no ,nada-contestó rascándose despreocupadamente la cabeza

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada en especial. Me aburrí un poco, y era venir o molestar a Knuckles, pero el ya tiene suficientes problemas con Rouge-dijo con una sonrisa picaresca ante el último comentario

-Oh, ya entiendo-dijo con una gota en la cabeza-Entonces ¿No quieres ayudarme? No creo que tengas otra cosa que hacer

-Definitely!-dijo alegremente-¿Qué cosa harás ahora?

-Unas pequeñas modificaciones para el Tornado, cuando esto acabe este bebé quedará mejor que nunca!

-Más modificaciones?-dijo sorprendido-tiene tantas que ya no podrá volar en poco tiempo Tails

-Calma Sonic, yo sé lo que hago!, además, cuando he fallado?-contestó no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

-A ver…oh! La vez que quisiste hacer una maquina de helados para Cream y me obligaste a comer helado para ver como sabían y me intoxiqué por una semana…

-Buenoo… tal vez eras intolerante a la lactosa

-Oh! También cuando diseñaste una máquina que facilitara el trabajo de pintar el Tornado, explotó, me pintó de negro, y durante dos días todos se la pasaban llamándome Shadow-dijo ofendido ante aquel recuerdo

-Patrañas Sonic, no te parecías tanto…

-También cuando inventaste un detector de intrusos dentro de tu casa y yo seguía pintado de negro, hasta la computadora me confundió con Shadow y me rocío con gas somnífero-dijo aun más atormentado por sus recuerdos-Ah! Y también cuando…

-Ahh! Ya entendí!-dijo frustrado el zorrito- pero esta vez estoy seguro que no explotará

-¿Cómo los propulsores?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-Sí, como los propulsores…-respondió triste-Pero ¿Qué crees?, ya los arreglé! Dijo sacando una gran caja

-¿En serio?

-Si, aquí están- dijo enseñando los propulsores, sólo que esta vez no eran zapatos, eran dos pequeñas cajitas de metal azulado que se ataban justo arriba de los zapatos

-Great job lil' buddy!-dijo sorprendido

-¿No los quieres? De seguro te serán útiles

-Nah, no quiero tener otra razón para parecerme más a Shadow, pero, sé a quien le pueden servir-dijo tomándolos y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el zorrito

-A buscar a una amiga, o más bien, a un par de amigas, se me ocurre donde pueden estar-finalizó antes de salir disparado en un rayo azul

-*Suspiro*Le metes una idea en la cabeza y se le olvida todo lo demás-se dijo para sí mismo

-(Blizzard, ojalá y no hayas olvidado el bosque en donde todo comenzó)-pensó el erizo mientras se dirigía al lugar

Continuará

Acaso Sonic descubrirá a Blizzard y Amy entrenando? Para quien serán los propulsores? La mantequilla de maní se puede beber con salsa valentina? Descubran lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo. :D


	10. Lost & found memories

_Qué onda! Bueno antes que nada permítanme avisarles que he decidido experimentar en este capítulo, escribiendo en primera persona a ver cómo queda, la opinión final de cómo salió la tendrán ustedes y si quieren pueden decirme si les gustó o no, vale… empecemos! :D_

Blizzard's memorial

Otras dos horas pasaron y… nada!, no ocurría absolutamente nada, esta chica seguía sin partir el bendito tronco, no es tan difícil, bueno… para mí no lo es… claro, yo tampoco lo hice a la primera, de hecho me rompí la mano… agh! Olviden lo que dije. El hecho es que he llevado aquí cinco horas en total, me he echado pequeñas siestas por varias veces, en una de esas adivinen quién apareció…Sweety…. Como si no me faltara otra cosa más para querer ahorcarme aquí mismo. Empezó con su clásica charla del amor que hasta me sé de memoria y luego insistió con la idea de que no era malo encariñarse… Bah! Esas cosas no harán nada más que volverme loca! No lo haré… no desde la última vez… lo pagué muy caro… por mi culpa chaos se liberó y causo tanto daño, destrucción… Después de recordar eso mandé a Sweety a volar, literalmente, le dije que tal vez consideraría encariñarme con alguien sólo si me conseguía una lechuga azul y un osito de peluche. ¡Cayó redondita! Admito que lo que pedí no es nada normal (Me refiero a la lechuga) pero… tenía que quitármela de encima, y además, ¡Fue sólo una mentirita piadosa! Esa gata dice que tiene ocho años, así que se me hace divertido engañar a los pequeños jejeje.

Ejem… volviendo a lo de Amy, esa niña se veía muy capaz, pero no se lo está tomando en serio! Sé que con los demás me porto muy alegre pero la verdad yo no soy así; de hecho, cuando perdí la maldita memoria me comporté muy raro, como cuando era antes… sí, el dolor me ha hecho alguien seco (no tanto como Gloom, gracias a kami-sama), o al menos eso pretendo dar a entender, porque si no lo hago, sin lugar a dudas me enterneceré…. Pero cuando estoy con ellos no puedo evitar el seguir actuando como la persona que ellos conocieron…Pero ya, hablando en serio, si Amy no rompe ese tronco juro por todas las lechugas azules que… la trataré de una forma tan dura que me odiará! Ok, no tan dura pero al menos la haré enojar.

Cada vez que lo intenta me dice que la ayude pero no necesita ayuda, sólo le doy un pequeño consejo, lo cual cada vez que lo repito se enoja y lo vuelve intentar, y así sucesivamente…

Otra vez me quedé dormida, rezo por que no sea Sweety pero en vez de ver ese pelaje rosa blanquecino, me encuentro con uno negro azulado y unos ojos blancos ligeramente azules. "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto un poco desconcertada, a ese tío lo he visto pero… al perder la memoria algunas cosas de plano no volvieron a mi mente, incluyéndolo a él. Él cambia su semblante serio y frío por uno más sobresaltado y éste frunce el ceño ligeramente, creo que lo hice enojar con mi pregunta. "Ya, no te hagas la tonta" me contesta mientras cierra los ojos y usa un tono de voz suplicante y a la vez molesto. "No me hago tonta, ¿Quién eres?"Le vuelvo a preguntar con más interés. "Si recuerdas a la niñata esa de Sweety , no me creo que te hayas olvidado de mí, soy Dusk" me dice aún más molesto y con una voz tan cortante y frívola, que daba miedo. "Dusk?" repito aquel nombre para acordarme, su imagen me llega a la mente, ya sé quien es!, mi memoria parece regresar tan rápido como cuando se va! "Dusk!" gritó el nombre alegremente, lo cual hace que él se tape los oídos y se moleste más, olvidé decir que me abalancé sobre el jajaja, es que estaba emocionada. "Nooo ,me llamo petunia" me dice con sarcasmo mientras desvía la mirada y frunce más el ceño… que mal temperamento tiene ese sujeto!

Para empezar, ¿Recuerdan que Sweety se hace pasar por mi conciencia buena? Pues, Dusk no se hace pasar por la parte mala, simplemente se aparece en algunas de mis siestas y, a diferencia de Sweety, el no es NADA bueno para dar consejos. Siempre que le pido uno contesta "¿Y yo que voy a saber?" y se cruza de brazos y me da la espalda… Así que yo sí lo considero como la parte mala de mi conciencia jejeje….Es genial ese tipo, aunque antes lo odiaba por indiferente pero, creo que es lo mejor, por lo visto este gato negro es muy agresivo y el único consejo que me daría sería: Mata a todos y déjame en paz!. Hace mucho que no lo veo y todavía conserva ese semblante calmado, frío, esa chaqueta verde musgo y unos zapatos verde obscuro… A diferencia de la gata rosa, el me cae mucho mejor.

Después de un corto tiempo de silencio incómodo, el decide hablar:

-"¿Y como te va entrenando a la niña esa?-Por si no lo notaron, el es un poco tosco y no cuida lo que dice… (Suspiro).

-"No preguntes"- contesto mientras tomo aire y lo suelto en un gran suspiro

-"No lo haré entonces"-y sigue sin interés… no ha cambiado nada.

-"¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?'"

-"La verdad… (Hace una pausa dramática, odio que haga eso)…no"

-(Choco mi mano con mi frente) "Gracias por el apoyo"

-"Es lo que creo, pero si quieres que mienta entonces… ¡Claro que lo vas a lograr! ¡Saldrá un unicornio mágico y las teletransportará al mundo de las lechugas azules!"-contesta con el sarcasmo que tanto me hace enojar

-Lechugas azu…¡¿Has hablado con Sweety?

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?-Levanta una ceja con algo de desconcierto, esas reacciones hasta me las sé de memoria!

-Por nada-digo resignada

-En fin, ya me tengo que ir, al parecer vas a despertar en… Vaya, en tres segundos- que raro, sólo se comporta así de hablador conmigo… a Sweety siempre la manda al diablo… ya que!

-¡¿Qué?Bueno… adiós Dusk!

Y efectivamente, el sonido de unos fuertes y rápidos pasos a lo lejos me despierta, mi oreja se mueve por aquel sonido (Sí, nosotros los erizos tenemos un buen oído jejej), sólo alguien corre a esa velocidad… ¡M"#$#4! Es Sonic!

Volteo a todos lados para ver si está cerca, afortunadamente todavía está lo suficientemente lejos para hacer algo, alguien se esconderá, yo o Amy… ¿Qué hago?

_Continuará…_

_Siento que el cap haya sido corto pero he tenido algunos problemas y no he podido escribir, pero necesito su ayuda… díganme quien quieren que se esconda de Sonic: Amy o Blizzard? Es que ya escribí las dos versiones pero no me decido por una… necesito su apoyo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "I don't wanna do this…but" n os vemos!_


	11. I don't wanna do this but

_Espero les guste este cap, lo hice con esmero, así que disfrútenlo!_

_Memorial_

De repente vi que Blizzard despertó de su siesta un poco sobresaltada, parece que está… ¿Asustada? Noo, tal vez se despertó por la mosca que pasó cerca de ella. Voltea a los lados como si alguien la fuera a cazar, después voltea a verme, me mira con unos ojos un poco preocupados y nerviosos, usa su mano para hacer una seña de que me quede donde estoy y, más veloz que un parpadeo, salta hacia la rama más alta del árbol en donde estaba recostada y se pierde entre las hojas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que… ¿¡Sonic! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? No me dio tiempo para reaccionar, Ya estaba enfrente de mí, suspira y después sonríe ¿Qué hago? Ya veo por qué Blizzard se escondió…

-¿Qué hay Ames?-me lo dice un poco desconcertado, creo que está igual de sorprendido que yo

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, no me abalancé sobre él, estaba tan nerviosa porque tal vez podría descubrirme que, me limité a saludarlo tímidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunta levantando la ceja…luce algo preocupado

-¿Yo? No, nada-desvío la mirada, soy pésima fingiendo, y menos con él-Es sólo que…vine aquí a pasar el rato, es un lugar muy lindo

-Si…Tan lindo para abollar árboles- me dice con una risilla mientras señala el árbol lleno de agujeros por consecuencia de mis "golpes"

-Ahh eso, es que… vine con Blizzard!-cuando digo esto, creo que siento la mirada de asesino proveniente de quien se esconde entre las hojas-Ella conocía este lugar y me dijo que sería bonito venir, ya sabes que fuerza tiene la chica y, quiso aplastar un insecto!

-¿Viniste con ella?-me dice no muy convencido-¿Y dónde está?

-¿Dónde está? Emm pues…c-creo que fue al baño

-¿Al baño? ¿Segura?-Creo que ya se dio cuenta

-No no lo sé… ¿¡Yo qué la voy a andar espiando?

- No! No es eso!, Olvídalo, te creo…cuando vuelva le das esto?- me entrega una caja un poco pesada

-S-seguro

-Gracias! Bueno, tengo que hacer algo, así que See ya later!-hace un ademán de mano para despedirse, e igual de rápido de cómo llegó, se perdió de vista

-Uff por poco-me digo a mí misma

Blizzard baja rápidamente del árbol y se acerca

-Sí, te salvaste-me dice mientras suspira

-Toma-le entrego la pesada caja, al parecer ella la carga con facilidad, la abre y levanta la ceja y después traga saliva.- ¿Qué es?-pregunto para saber la causa de su reacción

-Nada-me contesta desinteresada-sólo es un poco de chatarra jejeje-cierra la caja y la pone en el suelo con cuidado, no creo que sea chatarra…-Bueno Amy, continuemos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Es gracioso, ¿Quién diría que lo que me dio Sonic iban a ser esos aparatos que cas me mataron del susto? ¿Para qué querría que me los quedara? Bueno ya ni importa, luego veo eso. En fin, volviendo a esto, Amy se la pasó otras dos horas tratando de romper el árbol sin éxito alguno. Yo no soy alguien con paciencia, pero yo tampoco lo hice a la primera…recuerdo aquellos tiempos, pero ya no me acuerdo como le hice para lograrlo….

_Flashback_

…_hace tiempo que pasó esto, mi protectora, ella no era de donde yo venía, ella y todo su pueblo se dedicaban a cuidarnos a la master emerald, y por lo tanto, a mí. No recuerdo como salí de la esmeralda, pero ella sabía quién era…Yo no era nadie, no tenía nombre, familia, amigos, y para empeorar las cosas ,yo no sabía ni pelear ni nada…No parecía la verdadera forma de Light Chaos, más bien parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa, así que ella se dedicó a entrenarme, aunque no tenía cara de alguien que peleara. Me llevó lejos de su pueblo, a un lugar con frío polar, un gran glaciar que tenía pinta de castillo de hielo. _

_Recuerdo que la primera vez que fui ahí, ella temblaba levemente y a ver mi despreocupación ante aquel clima, y el cómo me mantenía firme sin que me importara la prepotencia de aquel inmenso bloque de hielo, me dijo:_

_-Veo que no te afecta ni te afectará ni la más helada ventisca…Uh? Ventisca…eso suena bien, ¿Por qué no has de llamarte Blizzard? _

_-¿Blizzard?-pregunté confundida…a juzgar por mi adoración al frío, la habilidad de controlar el hielo y mi pelaje celeste, creo que no era mala idea…digo, de eso a que me llamen la luz o light caos, prefiero Blizzard- ¡Me gusta!-contesté emocionada_

_Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, entre ellas a dominar el hielo y entre otras cosas…a desarrollar mi fuerza, pero no fue nada fácil…_

_-Es tan difícil!, no podré hacerlo!-me acuerdo que me rompí la mano izquierda, la tenía vendada pero eso no era razón para dejar de intentarlo._

_-Tú puedes Blizzard, inténtalo de nuevo-me dijo mi antigua mentora_

_-Pero trato de imaginar lo que dices y aún así no puedo!_

_-…-hizo una pausa que me puso nerviosa-Creo que tendré que hacer esto_

_-¿H-hacer qué?..._

_Fin de Flashback_

¡Pero claro! Ya me acordé, aunque hizo volver mi trauma…Bueno creo que no tengo opción, no quiero hacer esto pero…dark chaos se acerca y ella tiene que estar lista así como todos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blizzard se levantó de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma más tranquila…Pone una cara de tristeza pero sacude la cabeza y su expresión se vuelve dura, se acerca a mí y veo que saca algo de su bolsillo…Es una chaos emerald, ¿Para qué la va a usar?

-Escucha Amy, cambiaremos de ejercicio, intentarás soltarme un golpe, y si logras alcanzarme, significa que estás lista-asiento dudosa, ¿Qué planea hacer?- Pero, antes de eso…toca la esmeralda-me dice estirando el brazo y enseñando la gema de color azul como el hielo, al tocarla todo parece estar en blanco…-Imagínalo…-es lo último que le escucho decir.

Despierto y me encuentro en lo que parece ser una ciudad, está en llamas, sólo hay destrucción y personas asustadas, no veo a mis amigos… ¿Dónde están?, corro por las calles llenas de óxido y fuego, las chispas queman mis ojos y las cenizas me molestan y dificultan mi respiración. Al fin me encuentro con una figura, me acerco y me encuentro con unos ojos de diferente color, ambos reflejando crueldad, aparta su vista de mí y me señala cruelmente, hacia un callejón. Me acerco, y veo entre las llamas a…son ellos, ¡No puede ser! ¡Ellos están…

Exclamo un grito y me voy de sentón, parece que desperté de una horrible pesadilla, me doy cuenta que derramé un par de lágrimas. Me encuentro en la pradera en donde estoy entrenando y enfrente de mí yace parada Blizzard, con algo de culpa y preocupación en su mirada pero sin quitar esa expresión dura.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?-pregunto aterrorizada

-Lo que pasará si alguno de nosotros baja la guardia-me responde en tono frívolo-Ahora sí, si quieres tener éxito en darme ese golpe, piensa que soy la persona que provocó esto y que, si no me derrotas, lo que viste en realidad podría pasar y serías la siguiente en sufrir ese destino…

-P-pero, no puedo…

-Sólo hazlo

Lanzo el primer golpe y, como era de suponerse, lo esquiva como si de un juego se tratase. Lanzo todos los que puedo pero sigo fallando…

-¿Quieres que tus amigos caigan?-me pregunta con violencia a la vez que evade

-No…

-¿quieres que todo acabe y no puedas hacer nada?

-No…

-¿Quieres que Sonic salga herido o peor por qué no pudiste hacer nada?-eso último retumbo en mi cabeza, recuerdo la imagen que vi al tocar la esmeralda, fue algo que no pude tolerar

-¡No!-grito antes de golpear con todo lo que tengo, pero ella salta rápidamente, haciendo que el golpe se desvíe hacia un árbol, se rompe a la mitad como si fuera una hoja de papel, se sintió tan frágil.

Ella regresa al suelo can facilidad, una sonrisa se posa en su rostro y señala al árbol…

-Eso es lo que puedes hacer si quieres proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti, has pasado…

Eso último me subió los ánimos, en esos momentos me sentí capaz de poder proteger a los demás, me sentí fuerte.

-Todo era cuestión de imaginártelo… eres fuerte Amy, no dudes de ello.

-Gracias-contestó más animada aún

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa antes de que se haga mucho más tarde, mañana temprano aquí, ¿De acuerdo?- me dice mientras se va alejando y se pierde entre los árboles

-Nos vemos, Blizzard-contesto mientras me voy caminando al lado opuesto, hacia mi casa.

_Fin del memorial_

Se encontraba caminando por un bosque muerto, le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente, desolado, había hablado con Sweety y con Dusk, como siempre los mandó a volar. No tenía interés en nadie, sólo quería destruir, divertirse…Vio algo acercándose, no se molesta ni en ponerse en defensa, sabe que cualquiera que sea, si la amenaza, lo mata. Es una nave, muestra una pantalla con la imagen de alguien, es….

-Eggman, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta la portadora del pelaje color vino

-Nada en especial querida Dark Chaos, o acaso, podría ser algo que te interese ¿Quién sabe?, Tú dirás

-Habla-responde sin interés alguno, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Podría ser divertido

….

Fin del cap.

_Espero les haya gustado, sig capitulo: "Getting stronger, getting weaker"_


End file.
